


Into the Darkness

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Salem School, Gen, reactions torwards the world's cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is NOT an American student going to Hogwarts. No, this is a story that is seen through a Salem's Witch Point of View on what happen at the Quidditch World Cup. How does the American government react to what happens in England? read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Darkness

**Hogwarts: A History (A Salem's Witch Point of View)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Remember in the Fourth Book, when J. Mentions "Salem" at the Quidditch World Cup...Anyway this is not a student going to Hogwarts just her reaction to certain things...Anyway I own any characters not recognized nor created by J.K. Rowling, everything else is owned by JKR.

 

* * *

**Prologue**

 

* * *

Ordinarily Salem Institution of Witchcraft and Wizardry would open school around the end of August (30th would be the first day at school and the 31st would be the first day of classes). However, for, Daphne Summers this will not be the case.

 

The school was offering a once in a lifetime opportunity to visit England to see the Quidditch World Cup.

What sucked was that many of the students who signed up were not really interested in Quidditch (since was Quodpot was more popular in America) but the fact that the school would visit London, interested many of the students in school. A rumor in school was circulating that Vicktor Krum would be attending the match which attracted all the girls to go to the trip. Not for the love of the sport.

The only catch was that the seats were bit on the expensive side, and the group of students needed to come back to school in July in order to go England to see the Quidditch World Cup.

In addition, the Principal (or headmistress) Suzzane Smith, decided that only 4th years or higher can go to visit England and see the Quidditch World Cup.

Another bad thing, in Daphne's mind would be the fact that the teachers she really didn't like were coming along, because these teachers were old, mean and very strict.

However, luckily for Daphne Summers would get to go _…_ The only problem would be what happens next.

_Here is her story…_


End file.
